CORE BIOSTATISTICS will reside within the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute's (UPCI)[unreadable] Biostatistics Facility, which provides clinical and basic-science investigators in UPCI with statistical and[unreadable] computer-related expertise in design, execution, analysis, and reporting of cancer-related research studies.[unreadable] These cover basic-science studies; phase I and phase II oncology clinical trials; epidemiologic studies,[unreadable] including those related to cancer prevention and awareness; and investigations of behavioral and health[unreadable] sequellae of cancer treatment. In its role as Core for this Program Project, the Biostatistics Core will[unreadable] support all three Projects with respect to statistical aspects of study design and data analysis, and contribute[unreadable] as well to statistical aspects of quality control and assay quantitation in the IMCPL / Flow Cytometry Core.[unreadable] Specifically, the Biostatistics Core will collaborate with the Program-Project investigators on statistical[unreadable] aspects of the design of the laboratory-based studies as new data come to light, and perform both[unreadable] exploratory and confirmatory statistical analyses of the resulting data from key experiments; collaborate on[unreadable] developing final versions of protocols for the clinical trials that are planned; perform interim analyses of[unreadable] safety for the Program Project's clinical trials, and final analyses of safety, immune response, and efficacy;[unreadable] work with investigators to ensure that data collection and reporting of the laboratory-based data and clinical[unreadable] trial data are appropriate for the requisite statistical analyses; establish databases that link laboratory-based[unreadable] data and clinical-trial data where needed; provide consultation to investigators on issues of quality control[unreadable] and assay quantitation for laboratory-based studies; and collaborate with investigators in writing and[unreadable] preparing progress reports, abstracts, manuscripts, and presentations.